untitled
by punkxsk8rxgurl
Summary: me no tell you have to read it....muwahahahahahaha


disclaimer i dont own yu yu hakusho,inuyasha or evanescence

Its over. The jewel is done. Everyone I once loved are dead, even my family……hm. I guess I could fill you in on a little bit. During the fight with naraku everyone died but me…..A few years later I met youko and kurone, you see I made a wish on the jewel so that I could protect it forever so it turned me into a demon, we all became partners. After a while I came back to my time to live a mainly normal life…well for me that is. I lerned that there was 3 worlds after training with genkai. Now even though I cant belive it I was dragged to a karoke bar. Well now its my turn so im up hmmmm…..

" I would like to deicate this song to the king that stole my heart" I stated before I sang

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

"In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming,  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay,  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling,  
Tell a story

If you need to leave the world you live in,  
lay your head down and stay a while  
Though you may not remember dreaming,  
Something waits for you to breathe again.

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me"

I waited til the next damn song came on so I could get off this damned stage…yes inuyasha's langue rubbed off on me

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,  
Without a soul (without)  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back...home

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I Can't Wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I Can't Wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie,there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love,darling  
Only you are the life, among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more!  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I Can't Wake up  
Wake me up inside

Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!  
Bring me to life."

KURAMA'S POV

I cant belive I got tricked into coming to this place ……again. Oh well. I was staring off into space when I saw a pretty…no wait beautiful girl walk on to the stage. "lets give it up for kagome!" yelled the host. " I would like to deicate this song to the king of- well lets just say the king that stole my heard" said the girl, Kagome. 'that has a double meaning I wonder if she knows it?' she sang two songs before walking off the stage. I decided to follow her when I saw her hissing at someone……wait that's kurone.

" Quit trying to fool me imposter" I heard her say that

KAGOME'S POV

" Now why do you think that im an inposter?" asked the demon. "Let's just say I know him better than the great theif youko kurama" I said 'its so true…sake always works on men'. I heard a gasp from behind me when I saw some red headed dude, but what caught my attetion was the rose that was held in such a fimaler position. 'what the hell?….not now' I took the concelment off tetusaiga. I tried not to smirk when I heard another gasp.

I pulled it out of its sheath. 'YES! I can use the adament barrage' I pulled the sword back and yelled out "adament barrage" after that all that was left was the clothes, his hat and his pendent. I picked them up and was walking away when the hanyou like dude decied to show himself. "what makes you think that you can take those?" he growled at me. "They're right fully mine. I've had them since the day that both of the idiots died on me" I answered truthly. He looked at me for a second. :sigh: "here I'll show you who I am after you need to know" I said. I let the spell fall and for the third time in an hour I heard him gasp. "w-when did you get the bat wings?" he decided to ask me. "when the bat died we did a blood bond and became family" I answered. " now I'll take my leave…..off to get so'unga and then im done with theiving"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now you should know the drill...all right ill say it...r & r peoples i want 8 reviews before i even start writing


End file.
